Train Tracks
by Harpsflame
Summary: Isabel and Ed continue a tradition since they first started spectralling together, involving a train some tracks and a copper penny. short one-shot


A train cut through the country side like scissors through thin fabric. Big brown eyes stayed glued to the wheels as the large machine blasted past. The owner of said eyes scowled as the wind upturned by the mechanical beast whipped her hair around and into her face. Quick as lightening her straight brown hair was up in a messy ponytail and the girl fell back onto the grass, smiling contently.

The grass beside her shifted and she glanced over at the small blond boy sleeping at her side. The boy's glasses settled beside him, a crudely made flower crown slowly unraveling on his head. The girl smiled softly at the boy and ruffled his hair before getting to her feet.

As she made her way over to the tracks she dully noted the boy drowsily complain about being woken and the rustle of grass as he sat up. The girl looked about the tracks closely, eyes scanning the gravel covered ground excitedly.

After a few minutes she gave a woop of joy and leaned down to pick up a small flat piece of copper. The short blond boy appeared beside the girl, glasses now settled upon his nose. He grinned impishly and made a grab for the slab of copper.

The girl quickly yanked it into the air above their heads, far out of the boy's reach. She stumbled away from the tracks, the boy hot on her trail, complaining and shoving into her ruffly on occasion. The duo stopped at the top of the small grassy hill. Hand on her jean covered hip the girl held the piece of copper up to the sun, examining the distorted designs.

"Come on Isabel this one is mine! I got the spirit so gimme the dough." The boy punctuated the demand with a grab for the coin.

'Isabel' laughed and held the boy back with a hand a hand on his face. "Ya snoze ya lose, eddy boy." She smirked, flipping the coin in the air before catching it mid-fall.

"Come on," she continued, "let's put this in the jar of victorious victory." Ed frowned and the girl sighed, flipping the coin once again, letting the boy catch it. He held it up to examine it while Isabel walked ahead, Ed not catching up until she reached the tree line.

The two continued along the deer path through the forest, laughing and yelling as they weaved between the trees. A red troll like spirit scowled at them as they sprinted past, grumbling under its breath.

By the time the two reached the strange rickety mansion the sky was turning orange as the sun touched the mountain tips, bathing the forest in a golden glow. Isabel cursed, hastily making her way to the door only to hesitate before tuning the knob. Just inside the door a bald man sat in a full white get-up, his face calm.

"You're late."

Isabel groaned.

Ed snuck around the two quietly as the two argued about curfew and missed lessons. He made his way up the staircase and into his room, marked with his name and a doodle in his tool's ink. The door swung open with a low creak and the boy made his way to his bed. He reached under it and, letting out a loud grunt of effort, pulled out a large jar, about the size of his head, 3/4ths of the way full with flattened coins, almost all pennies. He unscrewed the top and tossed the coin in. Screwing back on the lid, he turned the jar around in his hands and looked over the slightly faded label painted on with his tool. It read " Isabel and Ed's jar of victorious victory!". The letters were messy and words were misspelled. But the best part about the childish label were their names "Ed and Isabel" scribbled out due to Isabel's insistence on being first.

Somethings never change.

Someone settled ruffly beside him, knocking into his shoulder with their own. The two sat together is a comfortable silence, just admiring their collection.

"We sure have done in alota spirits 'ey Ed." Though she spoke on a personal level her voice was far away, as if reliving every battle, eyes glazed and lips pulled into a small smile that looked almost painful.

Ed glanced back that the jar, the initial pride replaced with a different feeling altogether. Something along the lines of sadness, maybe even envy. He shook his head and smiled a goofy smile at his friend, who returned the look, though it didn't fully reach her eyes.

"Who wants to be normal anyways."


End file.
